


Keep Him

by Anonymous



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Erotic Brain Touching, Gen, Parasites, Stalking, Weird Fluff, but y'know canon typical stalking, jay is smol pet bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jay is a strange one, halfway between metamorphosis, stuck.So soft, helpless...Perhaps he could be useful in a different way( Contains insect-based fanon, vigorous petting and the nutritional content of a post-it note.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> jk man it's less healthy than a post it note(please ignore my humor i am g a r b age)  
> the insect-y stuff is inspired by a really cool fic i can't remember the name of

The bird is still.  
Unusual, but he is sleeping.  
Normally he twitches, muttering soundlessly when awake.  
Always looking over his shoulder, running his hands against each other, picking at his fingernails for dirt. Earth cakes them now, his feet too.  
He’ll shake, cry some once conscious, maybe forget it all after showering.  
No cameras in the shower, no assurance of reality.   
Jay is a strange one, halfway between metamorphosis, stuck.  
The parasite is conscious, but not yet hatched, tugs at his mind but can’t tear it. It almost shows under his skin, settling back after having control for hours.  
Tim knows this, he pleaded and yelled, screamed that Jay doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t, you sick bastards, let him go.  
He pretended, for a while, he was happy about it. Tim is rarely so honest, it’s endearing he’ll go this far for the bird.   
Endearing, but utterly useless.

Jay shifts in sleep, sickly pale face crumpled in some unseen fear.  
The hooded man reaches out, cooing comfort in cricket-like tongues.  
He stumbles off the window sill, clumsy.  
Newly hatched, breaking the body in. Mattress bouncing, he crawls overeager to Jay’s side, unsurprisingly still sleeping.  
The bird mumbles, reaching out to the grub instinctively. Chittering, he grabs Jay’s hands in return. J͍͝á̤y̨̭̫͖̝̰̮b̜i̷̼͈̯̗̰ͅrd͞,͙͟ j̣̬͍̝̺̝a̵y̦͔̻̩̳͓̱͜b̶̙̘i̗͓̫̘̙r̞̼̱͉͜d̀,͍̙͚̺̖͞ ͕̘̫͇͉͡f͙e̡á̱̜͓̦͎͇ͅt̡͍h̀e͙͓̲̯̕r̙͕̕ ͠c̡̤̯͕̳h͚̞͇ͅi̷̻̫̠̺̞l̦̥̱̹̮̳d ̵̟̰͓̦͈f̘͉̱e͚̝̙͔̱a̸r̡͕͓ ̗̪̮̱͙͡i͍̗͇̕s̙͉͍̫̠̳̙ ̸̺͚͕̞͉̱b̛̜͎̳͙u̩̳͉̝̹ͅţ  
͖̳̫̖w̫̗͓͕̘͢h̬̳̝̭͈͞ͅa͈͓̥͖t̳͟ ͎̼̹̥̥͟w͉̼͞e͉͝ ̝͇͢c̞á̮̰͎̟̫̥̜ń̠̭̠̯̹̼n̞̼̖̫̠̞̗͘o҉̹̜͙̮͈͙t̥͕͟ͅ ̼̫͙̯̥ͅs̸ͅe̜̜̝̜̪e҉͇̭̪̗̳͇ͅ ̟̖̞a͎͓̲̜͕̗̹n̢̰̫͓͖̱̼͉d͡ ͙ẉ̧e͙̺͓ ̱̫̝͇w̻̙̝̮̱̙i̙̤̖̬̙l̵̻͈͈͚̰l͉̳͝ ͕͎͕͇̟͕̲s̝͈̳̗̳̩͓͡e̜̣̥͉̘͖e̖͚̭ ͔̩͇͟e̠̩͔͞v̭̩̞̞͕͢eṛy҉̤̙̘̗̠͕t̖̘̙͟h͇̞͘i̸̥̥̦̖n̛͖̲͈̺g͍͚̝̘̞͟ ̵̟͍ͅs̮̼̲̟͍͔̰o̱͈̯̗̼͙on ̱̲̖̞̟̩̦,͇̟̥̠̺̬̯ ̷̞̦͈̖̤b̵̯̗̩̤͖̦̳l̴̥i̢̹̬n̦̤̬̦̲͘d̠̼̪̻̘̝͍ ̹k͏̰̺̹̲i̸̖t̰͈͉̫̥̻ ̤̬̫̮̀ͅw̘̻͍̕e͉̞̠͎̝ ̨͙̦̥̭ẁ̬̭i̡͔̪l̛l ̘̬̬s̙̝̩̪͉̘e̴͖̝͕̩e̞̫̥̮͔̙̳ e̖̩̫͔͠v҉͚͖ḙ̫̹̟̝͖r̦̫̣̲̟y̰̙̟̠̤t҉h͕̮͙͚̠i̬̘̤̲̣͇n̲g̛ ̼̖̗͙s̶̲̞̦̰͎o̵͖̩̙̮͙̞o͉̮n,̼̙͚̩̱̬ ̟̰̘o̙͎͓n͖̹͠ce̶͇̻ ̘͍y͕̥̦̪͞o͏̘͙͚̙̻͖̣ụ̘̻r̡͇̦̯ ͉͚͖̘s̵h̤̯̦̕e̛̟̜͉̹̦̹͍l̵͎̩̯͍l̳͇̣ b̶̭̖͎̠̼u̩̜̱r̨̥s̳̲̺͉̪̭͡t̥͉͇̟̼͚̕s͏͙̝̝̬̱ ͚̝̤̳w̶̟̞̥͉̱̲e͙̩̠̟̼̕ ̡̪̦͙ẁ͔̜̙̳̯̙͖i̸͉̩̬̰̖l̼̗̺̰ḽ̭͓̠̬͔͍ ̩̯s̺̣̤ee̤ ̘͓e̗̮̠͙͍̜͟v̬̠e̪͝ŗ͎̯̫͕y̶͈͍̠̥̟ț̫̮̘̤̼ͅh̫̤͟ị͎ͅṋ̼̟̻͍̲͞g̡̝̲͔̝ ̟̥t̞̹̗̹͞ͅo̸̖̳̥̼g̛̥̫̝̮͎e̬̖̰̦̱̰͘t҉̫͉͍̹͕̤͔h̗e͎̜͠ͅŗ̫̩͎,̱ ̸̞͖p̙͔̠̹̬̫͉e͚̮t͉͎ ̟͚̝͙͉j̸̭͙͕̲͚ay̛͉b͍͡i̥r̗͙͔̼͓̩̀d̫͇̳͈͉̀  
̠̙̯̯̪̯  
̮̟̭̩̹̺ The grub’s cooing vaguely resembles that of a child to an animal, so stupid affectionate.  
Yet it’s hard to resist the soft, scared thing that the bird is, practically crying for help. Hard as it is, it turns out his hair is soft.  
The brown,overgrown locks push back gently, a little oily from nothing but hotel showers, but that is to be expected.  
The jaybird’s purpose is as a vessel, only a vessel, useless without it’s passenger.  
The parasite will not hatch, anyways, not entirely.  
It was a strange feat that Tim survived hatching, not an unwelcome one though.  
Bodies require maintaining and there is not time for that when the earth calls so strongly for new soil and the tall man must be avoided.  
Yes, Tim cannot do everything on his own, he will need some company.   
Troublesome, pets, to protect and lavish these things which will not take care of themselves.  
Well worth it, perhaps, as the sweet, pleading thing may prove.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a glorified drabble w h y must i put so many n o t e s  
> if you like and annoy me a little i'll write u more  
> have a happy day (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,


End file.
